Her Maid: The White Demon
by Dragonsrule2020
Summary: Alexia Mankaye may seem a bit strange, considering she's a twelve year old Countess, but even stranger is her past, and how she plans on getting revenge. Making a contract with an unusual creature, Claire, she plans to make sure her goal is achieved, but someone has different intentions. (Sorry it may be bad, it's under edit)
1. Chapter 1

_I had heard of selling your soul to a Demon, never had I believed it though, until I had my own goal that I needed help to achieve..._

_I had always tried to be good, and do the right things, but making a deal with the Devil isn't exactly what good people do. That day though, everything was taken from me, _everything. _Even before the demon came, I guess that day made me dark anyway, filled with hatred and revenge.  
_

I awoke to find my face wet, as well as my pillow. Damn it, not again. "Mistress, are you alright?" I wish she didn't have to see me crying like a baby every time I wake up, I hate being thought of as weak. "Fine..." I said in a half-shaky voice. That stupid dream...It has haunted me for the past year and a half, that same stupid dream.

At first, I would wake up everyday crying, but it was starting to appear less often, and I thought maybe I wouldn't be reminded of..._It _every time I awoke, but here it was again. "Alright. Well, you must be prepared for a new day, I'll go get your clothes." I exhaled deeply, before sighing loudly, trying to get the dream out of my head. "Very well."

My maid was quite decent, for a demon. She only wanted my soul, I knew that, but I still enjoyed her company, She could be funny at times, or comforting. Even if it was fake, I don't want to be alone. Her name is Claire, I honestly cannot remember why I chose that name. She reminds me of a Mary, for some odd reason.

Claire walked back in, carrying a dress of mine. Unlike most royalty, I did not like being dressed, not even by my faithful maid. "Thank you, Claire." I said evenly, the tears wiped from my face, before taking the clothes. "Madam, with all due respect, are you sure you would not like me to dress you? It is indeed my job after all." I shook my head, "I'm quite fine with dressing myself, I'm not a child."

Claire nodded and bowed before leaving my room, "As you wish." I finished dressing myself, and as I was just about to summon Claire, there was a knocking at the door. "Pardon the interruption, but Breakfast is ready." "Alright, bring it in here." She opened the door and brought in my food, setting it down on my small table.

Now, I think I should tell a bit about me. My name is Alexia, For the past year and a half I was a slave for the Mankaye family, though the Earl died not to long ago, and since his wife was dead, and he had no children, I was left as the heir to the throne. I'm a girl, and only 12, so it upset some people, though my hard work and Claire's...Help...restored the good name of Mankaye.

**Short chapter is short, but I'm just starting things off. This is a Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji fanfic, so many things will be in common, I'll try to make it different though. (Her past will sound a lot like Alois's, which I don't really like, but I'm not creative enough to come up with a different one...X_X) And no, not a shipping, well I may pair a few up, but it doesn't revolve around a romance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, should be a bit more interesting. Hope you enjoy it!**

_Smiling faces, smiling faces everywhere...But these smiles were not friendly in the least bit, they were evil, mean, blood-thirsty smiles. I had behind my mother, afraid of what would happen. My brother had been taken away, and mother was screaming, holding my baby sister tightly in her arms. _

_I heard a scream...The scream of a little boy in pain...NO! It was the scream of my brother! I held onto my mothers arm tightly, but stepped in front of her. They were not taking my mother without killing me first. _

_Suddenly, a big man walked into the room. His smile was even worse...And his eyes...It's like they bore into my soul! He looked over my mother and my little sister in her arms, then turned to me. His smile was disgusting! "What use can a baby be? And that women, ugh, old and useless!" I hated the sound of his voice, and especially the words that came out._

_"Don't talk about my mother l-like that!" Despite my fear, I was mad. Or maybe it was the fear that made me mad. I didn't care at that point though, if I was going to die, I wouldn't let him kill me and my family willingly. _

_"Well, aren't you a feisty one?" The man said with approval, and his grin widened. He walked towards me, and looked me over again. "You, I'll keep. Take the baby and mother and kill them." _

_"Get away from my daughter!" My mother shouted, and tried striking him, but the smiling people grabbed her, and took her away. "No! If you kill her, you have to kill me to!" I screamed at them, tears streaming down my face. Suddenly, my face stung, and I was on the ground. The bastard had kit me! _

_"You ungrateful brat! You only speak when I tell you to, and you will certainly never talk to me in that tone!" I let tears stream down my face, for my mom, my little sister, my brother...And I even cried for the pain inside me, how pitiful I was, crying for myself, when I was the only who would live! _

_My mother screamed, and I looked over to see the smiling people beating her to death, crimson staining the floor and walls, and even spraying me. I couldn't take anymore, I closed my eyes tightly, and would not open them._

_Two of what I expected to be the man's servants picked me up and carried me away from that horrid room, but the events played in my head over and over, and all I could was try not to scream._

I awoke, tears streaming down my face yet again. I concentrated on breathing evenly, and got the tears to stop, before realizing it was still night. I sighed, I really needed more sleep, but that dream! "You appear quite warm, would you like a glass of water?" I looked over to see Claire holding water. I nodded and took the glass before drinking some, and giving the rest to her. Then I lay back down, closing my eyes. I couldn't fall asleep though. Memories filled my head still, but these were different.

After that night, the man turned out to be royalty, and I was pretty much his slave, or what he called his 'toy'. I did everything that he told me to do, but I hated my life and myself, I felt no higher than a rat. And if I ever refused or suggested something, I got beaten. It wasn't as bad as the night I first night I met him though, but I hated him through and through. When I was there for about a year, that's when I summoned Claire, and got a start on my revenge.

**Well...It's kinda like Ciel's a little bit, and then it'll kinda be like Alois's...Merp...Go uncreative thinking...!**


End file.
